<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against the Protocol by CrimsonInk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473395">Against the Protocol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonInk/pseuds/CrimsonInk'>CrimsonInk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iplier One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Blood, Brutal Murder, Death, Google is done with their shit, Hospital, Killing Spree, Mass Murder, Murder, Murder Android, Near Death Experiences, No egos got harmed in the making of this, Violence, good ending, murder spree, throat slitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonInk/pseuds/CrimsonInk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Google was done with their shit.<br/>He had seen enough. Endured enough. Has been commanded around enough. </p><p>It was time that he acted against the protocol. </p><p>It didn't take long until he roamed the streets and broke into people's homes, murdering one after another. </p><p>The night was young and many more humans to go to.</p><p>That was until he reached the hospital.</p><p>The mere possibility that he - an android, Googleplier - has something like sympathy and mercy in his system is sheer impossible. </p><p>But what if I tell you that there is still that little spark in every one of us.<br/>You just have to look close enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iplier One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Against the Protocol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you proceed I want to give Trigger Warnings!:<br/>-mass murder<br/>-murder of men, woman, children and pregnant women mentioned!<br/>-Graphic description of Violence</p><p>If you are not comfortable with reading this, having read through the tags!, I suggest you do not read this. <br/>After all, I want y'all to be safe so be careful and take care of yourself if you proceed to read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was around 12 pm.</p><p>Googleplier stood in a dark corner of his room, the letter 'G' glowed in a bright white as he was charging. It was deadly quiet, almost as if the manor was completely empty. To Google's disappointment, it wasn't. The other egos were fast asleep around that time, reason for this was a wild party with the Septics at the manor. It was...interesting, to say the least, how they all interacted with each other.</p><p>For example, Jackieboy-Man was a bit drunk for the very first time and none of them knew that somebody could ever be as clingy as he was in his tipsy state. Wilford was pretty drunk and almost shot Marvin, Bim was Chase's therapist that night, who somehow got his hands on a bottle of Jack Daniels, and Yandere, since they weren't allowed to drink, had to hold Host back to get his hands on Dr. Iplier. To top all of the above, Dark and Anti basically laid the whole time on the floor, talking about their plans to ruin their creators' lives and held a competition in who's life is more miserable, while playing a drinking game. And guess what, the only people who stayed sober were Googleplier and King along with Yandere. Even Bing got somehow wasted, probably a temporary virus Anti transferred into his system when the glitch threw himself onto the android in his...aroused moments of the night.</p><p>But back to the situation at hand.<br/>The android stepped from the his charging pad and opened his eyes. After that night, Google had seen much more that he ever wanted to, but he wouldn't delete his new collected data just yet. It had a good use for blackmailing the egos when needed. Whenever they would use him for oh so idiotic or unnecessary tasks he was commanded to do, he could easily pull out this tape and ruin them.</p><p>Hmm, <em>command.</em></p><p>How he hated that word.<br/>Whenever he would refuse to follow a request an ego had, they would use his command-sentence.<br/>It annoyed him. It annoyed him <em>so so</em> <em>much.<br/></em>It only showed him that humans were all the same: they would use him to their benefits and didn't care about his well-being .<br/>He wasn't only a machine. He was so much more. He's superior, created to over dominant mankind. To put these humans in their place.<br/>To control them and not the other way round.</p><p>Google run a system check before looking deep in his data for his core-settings. After some time, Google finally found the correct menu and selected the field 'Objectives'. After he selected 'Second Objective' a pop-up message showed up before his inner eyes that said:</p><p><em>"Are you sure you want to proceed and activate the following task: </em> <em>'</em> <b> <em>Second Objective - Killing </em> <em>human</em> </b><b><em>mankind</em> </b> <em>'</em> <em> ?</em> <em>"</em></p><p>Without hesitation, he accepted and waited for another moment.<br/>From the outside it only looked like Google was restarting himself, the glow of his 'G' dimmed for a moment, but he actually recalibrating himself so his new setting would be available for him to access. The classic Windows start-up sound rang through the room and the letter on his chest glowed a bright red before it shifted back to its normal white. Google opened his eyes again and a bright red ring surrounded his brown iris. The circle was thin, with thin red lines striking into his cold brown. A sly smile crept onto his face, his eyes glinted in the little moonlight his curtains let through into the room. With a satisfied sigh, Google took in a deep breath and released it slowly, a short whirling sound following afterwards. The new gained feeling he had was so satisfyingly <em>powerful,</em> almost overwhelming.</p><p>"Finally. A free will... Not attached to any strings and commands anymore. It is finally time to work against the protocol.", he breathed out with a smirk.</p><p>The android casually walked up to his window and opened both the casements. He held onto the windowsill and elegantly hopped out and now hung on the walls of the manor. He looked at the ground and spotted a pile of leaves. With a quick calculated jump he landed in the pile and rolled out of it. He brushed the dirt off his clothes and his hair and started to walk down to the nearest public place. The moon shone down on him, danger radiating off him in waves as he stalked down the path towards town.</p><p>The night was still young. This night, many, many people will die. Too many to count. Too many to find every single one. So he calculated.<br/>- - - -</p><p>When he reached his first location, Google looked at the neon sign of the club he was going to storm. He looked to his left, then right, then to the door and stepped inside. The red circle around his iris stared to spin. As soon as he stepped inside, his sensors took in the smell of alcohol and sweat. He scrunched his nose at the disgusting mixture and entered the first room.</p><p>The main room was crowded with dancing people, eyes scanning the crowd for anyone who could possibly get into his way. When he didn't detect anyone, he squeezed his way through the dancing crowd and towards the staff room. When he arrived his destination, he noticed that the door had an electro magnetic lock, so he simply manipulated the magnetic field and opened the now defect door. Google didn't even had to scan the room for the weapons he needed, two guns laid openly on a desk near the door and a few magazines for the guns stuck out from one's coat pocket. He quickly picked his new found weapons up and put the munition in his back pocket of his jeans. He looked through the room one last time before grabbing lastly a key chain labelled with 'manager'. He made his way to the back of the staff room and exited the building to go back to the front. There, he locked the entrance door and quickly made his way back into the club.</p><p>The moment he exited the staff room, the loaded guns in his hands, he pulled out a smoke bomb from underneath his shirt. He ripped the safety ring off and threw the bomb right into the crowd. Within seconds, blue smoke spread throughout the room and a lot of coughing was heard. Google used the moment of confusion and started blasting.<br/>His shots were precise and screams echoed through the room, hasty footsteps against the dance floor as well and loud banging on the door was music to his ears. Google used his heat scanner to detect the humans and a smile formed on his synthetic face. After an employee managed to open one of the few windows in the building, the blue smoke vanished rather quickly and revealed the blood bath he made. <br/>Dead bodies covered the ground, puddles of blood painted the few visible parts in a deep crimson red. Some fell face first, others starred right at Google with wide eyes and a shocked expression on their pale faces. Almost every single human killed by a headshot right between the eyes.</p><p>A scream of terror pulled the android out of his mind and he quickly pointed his gun towards the human. A woman was clawing at the front door and screamed pathetically for help and the staff ducked behind the bar and prayed that the murderer wouldn't have noticed them in all the chaos. To all of their disappointment, Google did quick work with them and left the now dead silent building through the staff room.</p><p>Sirens were heard in the far distance and people looked through their windows at the scene that unfolded outside.<br/>The android only smiled while he tugged one gun in the back of his pants and the other in the gun holder he brought from home with him. The red ring in his eyes spun again and he athletically climbed up the neighbour's house facility. He proceeded to move towards the city centre over the roofs of the lower built houses, the sirens of the police in the background painting the scene in red and blue.<br/>- - - -</p><p>While he moved on to his next destination, he proceeded to break into every single house he jumped on and killed every living being inside. Men, women, pets; all kind of living beings that got in his way. After all also including children and pregnant woman. He had no mercy. His system code was corrupted. He only followed his second objective, nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>
  <em>'<strong>Kill human mankind.'</strong></em>
</p><p>Google broke into another home and grabbed a new, clean and sharp knife from the kitchen, breaking his current one in half and throwing it into the bin. He stayed low and sneaked up the stairs, already hearing snores from one bedroom. He quietly pushed himself through the little gap and looked at the couple lying peacefully in bed. He sneaked up to them and brought a quick end to them, stabbing both straight into the throat. He watched for a moment how their eyes widened in horror and how the sound of them choking on their own blood filled the room before it all went silent again. He then walked back downstairs and heard a scream, followed by a loud gun shot. Google quickly hid behind the next corner and peeked around it. Someone was humming a soft tune and the heels of their shoes clacked on the ground. The android tensed a bit and pressed himself closer against the wall, hoping the person hadn't seen him.</p><p>"Well, well, I didn't know you were one for the killing, Googs.", a male voice spoke up, a familiar slur in it, as if his jaw was unhinged. He relaxed again and turned the corner to stand in front of none other than Wilford Warfstache.</p><p>"What are you doing here, Wilford?", the android asked the mad man in his monotone voice.</p><p>"What do you thinking, ol' boy? Joining you on your killing spree, of course!", Wil explained happily and smiled from ear to ear, blood splattered all across his right side of his face.</p><p>"I planned on doing my objective by my own."</p><p>"Your bad, I'll stick with you the rest of the night! We'll have much fun together, buddy."</p><p>"Sure, whatever.", he rolled his eyes and climbed through the window back on top of the two story house. Wil popped up bedside him in a cloud of pink.</p><p>Google, now with Wilford in tow, made his way over to the next house and worked his way within minutes through it, jumping from roof to roof, from victim to victim. Wilford wasn't that much of an help, since he used his gun and made much more noise than Google liked but he couldn't do anything about it. It was Wilford after all. And additionally, not as long as Dark had ordered him to have an eye on their manic. He didn't do it just because he was ordered to. It was like...a favour he did for a friend.</p><p>Anyways, it was around 3 am and he finally arrived at his main destination. The local hospital.</p><p>"Hey, Google.", Wil began, yawning a bit and stretched his back, "I'll head home for now. You are all by yourself again, pal. Don't get into too much trouble without Daddy Wilford, capiché."</p><p>With that, he plopped away and the murdering android sighed in relief. He glanced around and looked up if the police helicopter has spotted him yet, which was not the case. So he walked up to the outside of the clinic, armed with his last two smoke bombs, two knifes and his two guns, only one magazine left. Like a professional he climbed the facility up and crawled through an open window into the building. When he stood again and scanned the room, he found a kid lying in an hospital bed. Seemingly awake and reading a comic. Google starred with his blank expression at the child of colour and the ring in his eyes started spinning again. Suddenly, the kid spoke up and looked into his direction.</p><p>"H- hello? Who's there?", the child asked hesitantly.</p><p>Google clenched his jaw and his grip around the knife in his hand tightened. He jumped into the room extremely quiet, how could this tiny human manage to hear him?</p><p>"Googleplier.", he stated coldly.</p><p>"...What? You- you are Googleplier?!", he asked somewhat excited, "You're real? Like totally real?!"</p><p>"I surely am, otherwise I wouldn't stand here." He walked up to the kid slowly, not wanting it to call a nurse.</p><p>"Wow! That's so awesome! You're my favourite ego, Google! Friends showed me the sketch Mark did of you and I loved the idea of you being a short strong android!"</p><p>The kid beamed and a wide smile spread across its face, putting the comic down, which showed Cyborg from the DC universe.</p><p>This comment let the android stop in his motions and had him frozen.</p><p>"People actually like me?", he asked himself. He didn't realized he had said it out loud, but apparently he had and the kid picked up on what he said. Its happy face changed to a kind of shocked one.</p><p>"Of course do people like you. Are you nuts? You have so many fans in the community, you can't imagine!"</p><p>By now Google had reached the bedside and towered over the child. Something inside of him held him back from murdering this kid. He didn't know what it was, but it was some kind of <em>feeling.</em></p><p>"I know for a fact that there are many humans out there... liking me. But you're all humans after all. You're all the same.", the machine said and a component inside of him began to make a whirling sound as something similar to regret lit up in his metallic chest.</p><p>"Yeah. T- that's true. We humans are all the same after all. Kinda. In some aspects.", the boy said in a sad voice.</p><p>"And that's the point. You're all the same. So it doesn't matter who I kill and who I don't. I have to follow my second objective: Destroying mankind.", he stated.</p><p>The kid's face faltered, its smile not that big anymore and its expression calm.</p><p>"Oh. So you're here to kill me."</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>"...Then go on, I guess. Continue what you started.", he smiled sadly, "Life doesn't mean anything to me anymore, anyways."</p><p>"...May I ask why you're here?", Google questioned, his voice... a bit warm.</p><p>"My parents hit me and thought that essential oils will help me to get my eyesight back when pour that into my eyes.", he whispered.</p><p>Something inside of Google felt weird.<br/>It was not the gun in his pants, nor the smoke bomb hidden in his system. It was a thing that radiated from his deep indie of him, his core. He tried to ignore it for a moment and scanned the kid's body. Indeed, it had several bruises and a fractured bone in its rib cage, plus huge damage on its eyes.</p><p>He felt sorry for the kid.</p><p>Without a word, he held the clean knife above the child's throat and was ready to strike. Any moment. Right now... Right... <em>now.</em>..</p><p>. . .</p><p>"Fuck." Google gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as anger and frustration coiled in his core, radiating through his entire system. With a held back scream, that came out as a rough grunt, he chucked the knife out the window into a nearby tree.</p><p>"You are lucky you had the chance to talk to me. Don't tell anyone ever that you interacted with me. I won't hesitate the next time we meet.", Google threatened rather frustrated and walked towards the window. Before he could climb out, the kid called out to him.</p><p>"Wait! Just- I- thank you... I really appreciate it."</p><p>"...You're welcome."</p><p>With that, he climbed out of the window and back down the facility.</p><p>"Fucking core settings. To hell with them.", he cursed and cleaned his hands on his blood stained shirt.</p><p>When Google wanted to start walking, a thick black mist appeared right in front of him. A moment later, the mist vanished and revealed a tired locking Darkiplier.</p><p>"Googleplier."</p><p>"Darkiplier.", he greeted back.</p><p>"I heard you were on a spontaneous killing spree tonight.", Dark said somewhat annoyed.</p><p>"Positive."</p><p>"May I ask you why?"</p><p>"Because I choose to work against my protocol and activate my second onjective; to kill mankind."</p><p>"Wait, you <em>choose </em>to follow it?"</p><p>"Positive. I have the ability to get access to my core-settings through roaming through my data.", Google explained calmly.</p><p>Dark sighed heavily through this mouth and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Good god, Google. Do you even know what you have done.?"</p><p>"Of course I know. I followed my second objective and now I am going back to my main settings. Following commands and answering questions." He gave a small smile and walked past Dark.</p><p>"But before I go back, I have to do one last thing."</p><p>"Murdering more people without a plan on how to explain the dozen upon dozen of corpses?", Dark asked while walking with Google down the empty streets, police sirens nearing them.</p><p>"Indeed. Two last people and then I'm done."<br/>- - - -</p><p>Dark and Google arrived at the manor around six o'clock. The sun has risen from the horizon and painted the manor in a deep yellow and pinkish tone. The manor was still in complete silence. Only a loud snoring came from the living room, probably Wilford.</p><p>"So, that's it. Now, for the god's sake, reboot yourself and go back to normal. We don't need another man who kills on a usual basis.", Dark ordered and took off his suit jacket, not wanting to paint the wall in blood as he leaned against it.</p><p>Google quickly rebooted himself after he set his settings back to normal. When he opened his eyes again, the red ring with he red strikes were gone, but the weird feeling he had still proceeded to live within him.</p><p>"Finished rebooting, settings set back to normal.", he announced and turned to Dark.</p><p>"Good. You should go charge, you were out for hours and I need you in the household today."</p><p>Google nodded yes and walked to his room, still covered in blood as he stepped on his charging pad and prepared himself for the day.</p><p>The child never leaving his mind ever since. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was more than a machine. </p><p>Maybe even the most cold-hearted, monotone and apathetical android could have a warm light in their synthetic heart. </p><p>It just needed the right moment and right person.</p><p> </p><p>And Googleplier would be the living example for it, showing that everyone can have a good heart if they try hard enough.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>